Revenge
by Sinfully Sined 2
Summary: This is a re-post with new chapters in it so yes it will be done. But I don't know if Dark is still on here writing so I am doing the last chapters by myself. Hope I do it right. Luv Sin. I am also adding two chapters together so I don't hae to do so much posting. Luv Sin!
1. 1 and 2

**A/N: This is a repost of a story on my other account that I can't remember the email or password too. I will be adding new chapters to it. So yes it will be done on here. But I don't know if Dark is still on here so I am doing the last chapters myself. Hopefully I will do it right. Luv Sin!**

 **This Is War**

 **"I really shouldn't have done this but now that I have its done so I need to do what I have to and hiring you all is something that I need to do. I'm a writer not a fighter and I know that it's going to come down to a fight and I also know that you all have been wanting to show everyone that you aren't as prissy as you are made out to be. So this is your chance and I am hoping that you will say yes." I said as I paced in my hotel room. I was back and I knew that they knew what room I was in. I wasn't stupid enough to believe that they wouldn't be looking out for me.**

 **Natty, Melina, Victoria, Mickie and Beth watched me before they turned to each other and nodded. Then Beth smiled an evil smile and stood up. "We are going to give them hell if they try to get to any of you."**

 **"Well, that's the reason we are here. See we have a friend SBM that they have kidnapped not once but twice now. I got this note at home saying that I had to return to the hotel and stay with them if I wanted to see SBM again. But Dark and I don't like being told what to do so we have plans of our own. They won't kill her." I said to them as I handed her the note.**

 **Sin,**

 **We have your friend SBM and we want her to have company so if you ever want to see her again you need to come back and get a room here at the hotel. In three days we will contact you with what we want. If you don't do what we want SBM will never be seen again. So until then Sin get back here.**

 **The Wrestlers."**

 **"That's Edge's handwriting." Melina said to me.**

 **"Really? Then we need to make a trip to talk to Edge. I believe that I will send Dark for that one. She has a way to get things out of people without them realizing it until she is gone." I said with an evil smile.**

 **"I think I am going to like her." A male voice said from behind me.**

 **"Oh believe me I have my moments too but right now Dark has her magic that no one can seem to take away from her. Edge would be able to bat his eyes at me and I would be drooling." I said as I turned around to look at none other than Vince McMahon.**

 **"I wouldn't be here if I didn't already know that. I have never seen Kane or Undertaker summit to you and the others like they have before. I swear I want to see what happens with all of this." He said to me.**

 **I nodded and smiled as I headed to my phone and took it off the charger. I texted Dark and told her what was going on and to talk to Edge. I also asked her if I could borrow Punk for the night because I needed his help doing something.**

 **"Alright now that we have that done let's talk about defense and attacks. After all this is a war." I said as I looked at Vince.**

 **"That is true so we need to bring in ones that are hell on wheels. The ones that like to piss everyone off." Vince told me.**

 **Just then there was a knock on my hotel door. "Who is it?"**

 **"Delivery for Sin." A Male voice said and Melina laughed.**

 **"That's John." She whispered to me.**

 **"You all take the door to the other room. I have a plan." I said with a smile.**

 **They all hurried out of the room into the room that Beth was staying in and I walked to the door. I opened it and leaned against the door allowing the skirt that I wore to ride up my legs. "Haven't had a sexy guy like you deliver my packages before."**

 **"Really, well, I'm here now. What do you need done?" He asked as he leaned against the door frame with a fine ass smile.**

 **"Well, my needs haven't been taken care of in a very long time. Do you think you can do that for me?" I asked as I ducked my head and looked up at him through my red and blue hair.**

 **"It would be my pleasure." He said as he walked in with a box and I closed the door behind him.**

 **Before I knew what was going on John had his shirt off and had me against the door with my legs wrapping around his waist. "You work fast I like that."**

 **"You'll like this even more." He purred before he captured my lips. I couldn't believe how he could kiss but I knew that Taker and Kane can kiss better than him.**

 **John left my room three hours later with bruises around his wrists and scratches down his back, chest, arms and neck. I hope that Taker and Kane see them because they would know who they were from and believe me they don't like to share with others. I pulled on his shirt and walked over to the box with a letter opener.**

 **When I opened the box I smiled because they thought they had me corner. Little did they know that soon they will want to give SBM back. No one can take her like Dark and I can. They all thinks she is crazy and she is, just like us. Just like me. "Is it safe to come in now?"**

 **"Yeah sorry about that I just put my plan in action. Hope Taker and Kane like my art work." I said with a smile.**

 **"Girl you had him singing your name." Beth said with a wink.**

 **"I try." I said as I turned back to the box to see a DVD and a letter in it. I picked up the letter and opened it. Put the DVD in.**

 **I shook my head and grabbed the DVD and headed over to my laptop. I sat down and put the DVD in and closed it.**

 **"Sin don't you even do anything that they are telling you to do. They can keep me because we all know that no one can stand me more than a week but you and Dark. Us crazy girls have to stick together damn it. Plus I'm having the time of my life here. I get sex all the time. Let me tell you Jeff is fucking amazing." SBM said before her mouth was covered by Jeff's hand. How do I know that? Only because the nails on the hand are painted black and Shannon is on his way here to be on our side so it isn't him.**

 **"Just read what we wrote." Jeff said to her.**

 **"Like she would believe it anyways. Not after what I just said." SBM said as she looked at him and I laughed shaking my head.**

 **"Read what is on here so we can get to the good stuff damn it." Jeff growled and she rolled her eyes.**

 **"Sin and Dark if you want me back you must do the things that I am about to say. If you don't do them all you will never see me again and I will forever be Jeff and Matt's play toy. Wait Matt isn't here so why would I be his play toy? Never mind.**

 **1\. "You must wrestle in a strip match against Dark, Beth and Melina. Dark and Sin cannot wear anything under their outfits and they must lose.2. Dark you must burn anything and everything pink that you own.3. Sin you must buy everything in pink including your Ipod and Cell.4. Sin and Dark you must both right a list of things that you will never do to the wrestlers or anyone that has anything to do with the WWE.5. Sin you must date Festus for six weeks and have sex with him. Dark you must date Kizarny for six weeks and have sex with him.**

 **"After you finish these five items then we will send you another list of five until we see fit that you have earned me back. Man these guys are hardcore aren't they? Just the way we like them. Oh and Sin Taker said there is no way in hell he will ever submit to you like Kane has. But we all know that it isn't true. After all you're called Sin for a reason. Well, sweetie this is all the time I have so you take your time doing the things on the list because I'm not ready to be let go yet. Until we see each other again kiss, kiss and lick, lick. Luvs SBM." SBM said before the camera went off.**

 **I was laughing so hard that I had tears pouring down my face. "I so need to let Dark see this."**

 **I got the DVD and slipped on a pair of pants and shoes. Then I looked at the girls. "You coming? After all you will love Dark."**

 **"Oh I believe it because I already love you. This is going to be fun." Melina said with a smile.**

 **I led them to her room a floor above mine and laughed at the sign on the door. "Knock before entering or You just might have a Heart Attack because of what you see. You were warned."**

 **I walked in without knocking and asked. "Hey, mind if I join ya?"**

 **Dark wrote the first half of this chapter. Lu You Dark!**

 **2\. Getting Our Men**

 **I looked up from my beadwork as Sin breezed into my room with a sinister grin on her face. A movement behind her caught my attention and I looked over, catching Beth and Mickie trying to peek in.**

 **"Friends?" I questioned as I set the necklace aside.**

 **"Allies."**

 **"Do we really need them?"**

 **"Yep, our boys have made their move. They snagged SBM and are holding her hostage until we complete our new lists."**

 **"You'd think that number 7 on Taker's list they'd not to fool with us. What's my list this time?" I sighed.**

 **"Here, they sent us a video list this time." Sin handed me the DVD and watched as I popped it into my portable player and put some headphones on.**

 **I played the video twice, just to make sure that I didn't miss anything. An amused smirk curled my lips as I took the headphones off and twirled them around. I looked up at Sin and my smirk blossomed into laughter.**

 **"Six weeks with Kizarny? Puh-leez, don't these boys do their homework? Carnies, ex and otherwise always, and I mean always stick together. Although I am surprised that Dead and Red agreed to those two 'punishments', seeing as how territorial they are."**

 **"Tell me about it." Sin laughed.**

 **"But there is one that I can't complete." I said as my smirk came back.**

 **"Which one?"**

 **"The burn everything pink."**

 **"Why? Is that your favorite color or something?"**

 **"Hell no! I don't own anything pink. In fact I start twitching the minute something pink comes within three feet of me."**

 **"Guess SBM will be staying with them for awhile."**

 **"Some how I don't think she'll mind." I said with a snicker. "So introduce me to the Allies."**

 **"You know most of them, Beth, Victoria, Mickie, Melina, Nattie, and of course none other than.."**

 **"Vincent Kennedy McMahon." He growled as he stepped into the room.**

 **"Vince." I said as I nodded at him. "Didn't think I'd see you again after the whole, Bearer-Mae thing."**

 **"What are they talking about?" I heard Beth whisper to Sin.**

 **"Trust me, you don't want to know." She replied with a grin.**

 **"How did you come up with that?" He asked, a smile on his face.**

 **"Eh, right off the top of my head." I said. "So I have to have a little talk to Edge?"**

 **"Yup, he's the one that wrote the note."**

 **"What are you looking to have me do to him?"**

 **"That I'm leaving up to you."**

 **"Hmmm, I think I have the perfect the plan."**

 **"Are we going to be in on this?"**

 **"But of course, I need someone to be our eyes and ears in the locker rooms, and you all would go unsuspected."**

 **"What about the other Divas?" Nattie asked as she walked over and looked at the necklace I had set aside. "Good work by the way."**

 **"Thanks. If you leave me your color preference, I can make you one."**

 **"Really?"**

 **"Sure."**

 **"Ladies, back to the topic at hand." Vince said as he started to pace.**

 **"Oh, right. Sorry about that, I'm ADOLS sometimes. But as I was saying you ladies are our first line of defense, the guys that have thrown in with us are second. And last but not least Sin, SBM and I. The main ones we have to worry about is Undertaker, his brother, Edge, and Jeff."**

 **"Well whose on our side?" Victoria asked taking a seat on the couch.**

 **"They'll come to you if you get into any trouble. And don't worry you can trust every one of them. Sin and I hand picked them. Alright everyone, I have some planning to do, so if you'll excuse me."**

 **"Sure."**

 **One by one they filed out the door, with Sin and Vince being the last to leave. Just as I was about to shut the door Vince stuck his head back in.**

 **"I do have one question."  
"Yes?"**

 **"Why is CM Punk dressed like Shawn Michaels and tied down to your bed?"**

 **"Umm...you don't want to know."**

 **"Fair enough."**

 **I walked back over to the bed and smiled down at Punk as I untied him. As he headed into the bathroom to get a shower and dressed I sat down and started to flesh out my plan on what I was going to do to Edge. It couldn't be nothing too bad, after all he hadn't really done anything wrong. From what I could tell from the video, Jeff was the main player behind the abductions. All Edge had done was write the note. Question was, what could I do to get my message across?**

 **Later that day**

 **I sat at a table in the back and waited for Edge to make his appearance. I sipped my triple hot chocolate with whipped cream and absentmindedly licked the cream off my lips.**

 **"Nice tongue stud you have there." Edge said as he dropped down in the chair across from me, snapping his gum.**

 **"Thanks, and before you ask, yes I know how to use it."**

 **"Why'd you think I'd ask that?"**

 **"Trust me, I just know."**

 **"So you think you know me?"**

 **I smiled and ran my foot up his leg as I swiped at the whipped cream and licked it off my finger. I seen him swallow and hard and inwardly laughed, this was going to be easier than I thought. I got up and walked over to his chair and straddled him, teasing the hair at the nape of his neck and giggling slightly. He shivered and I reached behind me and pulled my hot chocolate over to me. I got more cream on my finger and ran it over his lips, cleaning my finger afterwards.**

 **"Edge, I have a question." I said sweetly as I bent my head so that my lips hovered over his.**

 **"And what would that be?" He asked breathily.**

 **"What do you have planned?"**

 **He started to pull away but I licked the cream from his lips before slipping my tongue into his mouth and kissing him ravenously.**

 **"Tell me please?" I asked in a little girl's voice when I pulled away.**

 **"Uh-um..."**

 **"He's a distraction." Came a voice from behind me.**

 **"Crap!" I said hissed as I turned around on Edge's lap and looked over at Taker, whom had taken my seat.**

 **"So little girl we meet again."**

 **Sin**

 **I watched as Taker headed towards the table Dark was at and smiled. I knew that one of them would come and I had hoped it would have been him. So I stood and headed towards the kitchen. I grabbed the nearest tray and headed back out towards the table. As I made my way over I heard Dark. "You really think that you know what we are going to do don't you big boy?"**

 **I held in my laugh as I stopped behind Taker and leaned in against him. "Oh Takie baby you should know by now not to mess with the best." I whispered in his ear before I licked it. "Did you like my art work on John?"**

 **He stood and spun around as I took off. This was going just how we planed it. As I rushed past the girls they headed in and towards Dark and Edge. We will be getting both of our men tonight. "You should haven't done that Sin!"**

 **"But you left me all alone Takie. After all you don't Submit and neither do I." I said as he followed me into the elevator.**

 **"Oh but you will tonight girl and you best believe that this isn't over at all. You both will kneel in front of us just like we make SBM do. She submits Sin and I have much fun in watching her do so." He purred after he picked me up and crushed me to the wall.**

 **I was pissed. Taker knew better then to go there with me. After all I was a lot like him and what I claim as mine isn't shared with out my permission. He knew that but I didn't even show that I was pissed. No instead I pulled out a collar and put it around his neck and locked it. Then I watched as the ends disappeared and it looked to be no way to get it off. "This now says you are mine and you need to make sure that you don't forget that. Or Kane will be the one in my bed all the time."**

 **I pushed him off me and walked out of the elevator as the doors opened to show a group of old ladies looking at us in shock. "Oh and Taker We got Edge."**

 **"Shit!"**


	2. 3 and 4

**3\. Divide And Conquer**

 **I was waiting in my room on word from Dark about what Edge said last night but I'm not alone. No Kane was cleaning my room right now in his maid outfit and it's actually really turning me on. "Kane baby why don't you come over here and make me feel better?"**

 **"You are really enjoying this aren't you?" He asked as he looked at me.**

 **"You were enjoying my pain weren't you?" I asked him as I played with the zipper on my hip huggers. His eyes followed the movement every time I unzipped them.**

 **"Well? What are you waiting for?" I asked him as I allowed my jeans to fall after a push.**

 **"What would you have me do Mistress?" Kane asked as he walked towards me.**

 **"Lie down on the bed and enjoy yourself because all the wicked things that I promised Jeff and never did I'm going to do to you." I said with a wicked smile as I pulled off my tank top.**

 **"Girl you really have me hooked." He said as he headed towards the bed.**

 **"Really then why did you agree to let me date and sleep with Festus?" I asked as he lay down.**

 **He looked at me in shock. "I never agreed to that."**

 **I removed my pink thongs that Jeff bought me and stepped towards the bed. "Then you have a few things to talk to Taker and Jeff about."**

 **"Oh believe me I will." He growled before I put his left hand in the shackle hooked to the bed.**

 **As I went around the bed he watched my every move. "One of these days you will be the one in these and I will be doing everything I want to in and on your body."**

 **"Really? I don't think so sweetie. I don't submit." I said as I ended with his right hand.**

 **"Oh but you will." He said to me and I snorted as I reached for my little stash under the bed.**

 **When I put the box next to him on the bed he looked at me with wide eyes. "What are you doing?"**

 **"I'm about to have a lot of fun and so are you." I said as I brought out my travel whip.**

 **"Now this is turning out to be very interesting." He said and I smiled as I straddled his waist and pulled down his boxers which was easy after I ripped them on their sides.**

 **Just then there was a knock on the door and I growled. I moved off him and walked to the door. "Who the hell is it?"**

 **Dark's POV**

 **"Sin I know you hate to be disturbed, but can I borrow your camcorder?" I asked when she yanked the door open. "And you might want to put some clothes on." I smirked.**

 **"Why do you need my camcorder?" She grouched as she moved aside and motioned for me to come in.**

 **"Now our tormentors...oh hey Red." I said with a small grin, "They want video proof that we've slept with Festus and Kizarny. Edge said that they can't trust us."**

 **"WHAT!" Kane roared from his position, but he went ignored.**

 **"What else has he said?" She asked as she rifled through her bags.**

 **"Nothing more than we already knew. That boy is a tough nut to crack, and I tried everything short of sleeping with him. He just won't give it up." I sighed as I sank down on the edge of the bed.**

 **"Maybe you should." She suggested.**

 **"If you value your life Dark you won't do it." Kane warned.**

 **"You're not in any position to do anything here Red." I said as I ran my finger up the sole of his foot, making him wiggle and try to move away.**

 **"When I get free from here, you are in some big trouble little girl. After all your list didn't include anything telling me that I had to listen and obey you." He growled.**

 **"By the time you get free, Kiz is gonna have me so worn out that I won't even be able to move. Of course that's if you get free." I said with a smirk.**

 **Sin finally located her camcorder and handed it to me before she climbed back up on the bed. With a smirk she grabbed her travel whip and drug it along Kane's ribs as she looked back at me.**

 **"You're welcome to join us."**

 **"Eh that's ok Sin, have your fun. Kiz is waiting on me back in my room. Carnies." I laughed as I headed towards the door.**

 **"Dark I'm warning you."**

 **"Bye Kane."**

 **"Dark..."**

 **I shut the door, cutting him off in mid sentence and headed back to my room snickering. My new plan already in place.**

 **"Divide and conquer...works every single time." I said with a laugh.**

 **I opened my door and looked over at the bed where Kizarny was stretched out watching TV. He heard the door open and looked over, a sly grin on his face. He had agreed to play a part in this, but in returned he really wanted to start a relationship. We agreed to take it slow after we recorded the video for the others. He got up from the bed and walked over, pulling me into his arms and laying his head on my shoulder.**

 **"You ready to do this?" He asked. "I mean we do have six weeks to shoot the tape. We could wait until we're more comfortable with each other. That way we could really give them a show."**

 **"Kiz, trust me I can give a show whether or not I'm nervous. But if we get this out of the way, I won't be fantasizing about naughty and wicked things to do to you."**

 **"Awe, but that's half the fun." He pouted as he turned me around.**

 **"Well, then I'll fantasize all you want me too. But for right now, let's get naked and put on a show." I pulled away and headed over to the bed, stripping until I was down to my boy shorts.**

 **Kiz grinned and put the camcorder on the dresser before he swaggered over to the bed and crawled up until we were face to face. He smiled and kissed me lightly.**

 **"Ready?" He asked softly.**

 **"It's now or never."**

 **SBM's View**

 **I watch as Jeff paced the room. It was funny to see these boys get worried about us three girls. Come on they are bigger and badder them me but Sin and Dark could rock their world. Me I have my moments but in the end I like to be nice. "What the hell is taking so long. Where the hell is Kane?"**

 **"He is with Sin right now and you know how that always turns out." I said as the door to his room opened to have Taker walk in. "Nice Collar."**

 **"Don't start with me little girl." He said before he sat down at my feet.**

 **"Why the hell is she naked Jeff?" He asked and I laughed.**

 **"Like what you see big boy?" I asked as I wiggled my toes against his ass.**

 **"Cover up girl other guys will be showing up shortly." He said and I sighed as I stood up and grabbed my robe.**

 **Ok so I'm not tied up or gagged but they told me if I tried to run then they will be doing it. So I'm being the good hostage and listening to what they are saying. "You are so mean Taker."**

 **"Where is Kane?" He asked Jeff.**

 **I laughed as I tied the robe around my waist. "He is with his mistress at the moment but if I'm correct he will be here in one... two... three." The door slammed open and Kane walked in and glared at the two men. I stepped back and sat on the bed as Shawn and Hunter walked into the room and closed the door.**

 **"Are you here to collect the dirty clothes?" Hunter asked Kane as he slapped his ass.**

 **Kane spun around and grabbed him by his throat. "Don't say another fucking word unless you want me to do to you what I am about to do to them."**

 **Hunter put his hands up and Kane dropped him to his feet. Then he turned around and looked at Jeff and Taker. "Who the hell do you guys think you are to make Sin and Dark sleep with someone else? They belong to us and no one and I fucking mean no one has right to make them sleep with anyone else.**

 **4\. SBM Blows**

 **Sin's Note: SBM deserves to have her view in this so Dark and I will be taking turns writing it if she wants to. If not I'll do it but that isn't anything. SBMFanatic I hope you enjoy baby girl.**

 **SBM's View**

 **I just sat back and watched as Jeff and Taker moved away from Kane. This was funny but I wasn't going to laugh. No that would mean a certain death for me most likely. "I was told that you were on board with it."**

 **Kane looked at Taker like he was nuts. "I don't share and neither do you. Right now Festus and Sin are heading towards a amusement park for their first date. Jesse is going with them so he can tape them having sex. Who can up with the video idea because after I kill you two they are next."**

 **"Did you know that Sin was the one that did that to John yesterday?" Taker asked him hoping to take the heat off of them.**

 **"I did she called and told me last night. She said that it was pay back." Kane growled as he stepped closer.**

 **I couldn't take it any longer. I shook my head and laughed. they all looked at me and I stopped. "What the fuck are you laughing at?"**

 **"They have you right where they want you and you don't even see it." I said before I looked down. I just fucked up telling them that. I fucked up big time.**

 **"What do you mean?" Kane asked me as he walked towards the bed.**

 **"I'm not going to say anymore." I said to him.**

 **"Little girl you talk now or you will be rooming with Shawn for the rest of the time you are here and that means no sex with Jeff." Taker said to me.**

 **"Let me put it to you like this Taker. I would rather not have sex for the rest of my life then to go against Sin and Dark. You think this is bad? You haven't seen anything yet. This is a game to them. You don't want to make it personal. That is when people get hurt. Like Taker here. He made it personal with Sin. That's the reason she put the collar on him. She made it personal for him with John because she knew that he would do this. She knew just how to get to him." I growled as I looked up at them.**

 **They all looked down at me and I knew that they didn't like what they were told but at the moment I didn't care. I know who is going to be there when all of this is done and they aren't it. "Shawn take her to your room. When she gets ready to talk bring her back here."**

 **I laughed and shook my head. "Soon you will cross the line and when you do I won't feel sorry for you. You brought this on yourselves and you can't take the blame because you think you are too good for it. But this is what they were hired to do you know. They were hired to make you behave. To make you act your ages but still you pissed them off and caused this shit. When it happens you'll realize just what you guys have done wrong. Until then you really need to realize that this is what you make of it. Shawn grab my things. I don't think you would like me if I was bored."**

 **"What about what you three have done to us. We travel all the time. It gets boring doing the same thing all the time. So we have fun and you all want to take that away from us." Jeff said to me.**

 **"Actually they told Vince the same thing until you did what you did. Until you decided that you wanted this to be about them coming in to control you. they weren't going to. No they were going to tell you of some things that you could do without causing trouble. You were the one that decided they needed to go. So you have no one to blame but yourself." I said to him.**

 **"THEY BROUGHT THIS ON THEMSELVES AND THEY KNOW IT! THEY USED US LIKE WE WERE NOTHING!" Jeff yelled at me.**

 **"No, you used them and when they didn't go away then you got pissed and decided that the only way they were leaving was if you pissed them off enough. It backfired didn't it asshole." I said before I walked to the door.**

 **"Oh and Jeff I've had better." I said as Hunter opened the door and I walked out.**

 **I walked out behind him and Shawn walked out behind me. I know that what I said was bad but he pissed me off. They are only doing what they were hired to do and they took it too far. I felt sorry for them because when they made it personal no one would be safe. Not even me. "Are you ok SBM?"**

 **"I'm perfect Shawn thanks for asking." I said to him as we walked to the elevator.**

 **"He really does like you." Shawn said to me.**

 **"No he likes the fact that he has me to hold over their heads. But soon he'll see that I'm not as sweet as I play to be." I said to him as we waited for the elevator to get to our floor.**

 **Shawn and Hunter looked at me and I shook my head. "I'm only here because I want to be here. Not because anyone is holding me hostage. If they believe that I am then they are stupider then I thought that they were."**


End file.
